


Touch and Go

by lazarov



Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-12-26 03:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18274673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazarov/pseuds/lazarov
Summary: Quentin and Eliot email back and forth while Quentin is on international exchange from Brakebills.Just a couple of idiots keeping in touch.





	Touch and Go

 

> From: waughthering_heights@gmail.com  
>  To: qcoldwater@columbia.edu  
>  Subject: wishing you survival  
>    
>  hey you.  
>    
>  enjoy being on exchange; drink lots of wine; don’t you dare do the readings – you know what they say about Brakebills: Cs get nominally useful non-degrees and land jobs at mid-level magic PR firms  
>    
>  also: don't do any weird drugs. who knows what those rolled-cigarette smoking euro weirdos are putting into their bodies.

 

 

 

> From: qcoldwater@columbia.edu  
>  To: waughthering_heights@gmail.com  
>  Subject: WOW  
>    
>  WOW.

 

 

 

> From: waughthering_heights@gmail.com  
>  To: qcoldwater@columbia.edu  
>  Subject: re: WOW  
>    
>  beg pardon?

 

 

 

> From: qcoldwater@columbia.edu  
>  To: waughthering_heights@gmail.com  
>  Subject: re: WOW  
>    
>  “waughthering_heights@gmail.com” – are you secretly a Brontë fan, Eliot?

 

 

 

> From: waughthering_heights@gmail.com  
>  To: qcoldwater@columbia.edu  
>  Subject: re: WOW  
>    
>  i like Kate Bush and also:  
>  fuck off.

 

 

 

> From: qcoldwater@columbia.edu  
>  To: waughthering_heights@gmail.com  
>  Subject: re: WOW  
>    
>  Point taken.  
>    
>  They're calling my section now, better go snag my centre seat next to the bathroom before somebody else gets to it first (what kind of rube needs comfort? and leg room?? when flying intercontinentally???).  
>    
>  Don't start trouble while I'm gone, except for the good kind.  
>    
>  ATTACHMENT:
> 
>  

 

 

 

> From: waughthering_heights@gmail.com  
>  To: qcoldwater@columbia.edu  
>  Subject: re: WOW  
>    
>  have a good flight  
>    
>  i make no promises

 

 


End file.
